


Two Hundred Percent

by porlmethyst



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porlmethyst/pseuds/porlmethyst
Summary: Starfire stood outside of his room for a few seconds and hesitated on knocking. Did he even want to be bothered? Even if he didn’t or didn’t want to say anything to her, Starfire knew that she had to apologize for her part in the situation. It was now or later, and she certainly didn’t want the situation to continue longer than it needed to be. She held in a breath and knocked on the metal door.





	Two Hundred Percent

**Author's Note:**

> here's another robstar oneshot! that's basically all i have to say about this story :') but i hope you enjoy and sorry for being so inactive! school's been a lot of work so far this year but i hope to upload more soon!

Warm rays of the sun slowly crept into her room and filled it with a golden glow. The light made its way up the pink covers on her bed and soon came to a stop once it reached her face. Starfire slowly opened her eyes. Living by the ocean meant seeing the most spectacular sunsets, and sunrises. Something felt off, however, but she wasn’t sure what it could be that made her morning already feel so different unlike the times before. She turned to her other side to see Robin, who usually woke up after her, but was only greeted with cold sheets and emptiness beside her. He wasn’t there. Starfire also took note of the slight dampness on the side her head was now facing.

The events of the previous night started to come back to her.

She remembered how mad she was with him and how annoyed he was with her. She only wish she could’ve taken some of what she said back, but the damage was already done, and this was the price they had to pay. She turned back around and brought her legs to her chest, bringing the covers over her body as she tried to ignore the lump in her throat and the tears that stung in the back of her eyes. She laid in bed by herself for a few more moments until she thought it was time for her to get ready for the day. She changed into a fresh set of uniform and headed out to OPS.

As she walked down the hallway she noted how quiet it was. She figured no one else had been up yet. It _was_ quite early after all_. _Starfire approached the door to OPS and it opened with a whoosh. She looked up and was surprised to see Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy already there. “Friends…”

“Hey, Star, are you okay?” Beast Boy nearly jumped up from the couch as him and the others made his way to her. “I’d be lying if I said we didn’t hear you two…” He started.

Starfire perked up, almost embarrassed. “Oh, I apologize! It was not intended to be something all of you would end up hearing...”

“It’s okay, really,” Beast Boy continued. “we’re just worried about you.”

Cyborg nodded in agreement. “Did Robin say something that hurt you? Because if that’s the case I’ll gladly give him a piece of—“

“No, it wasn’t, it was me._ And _him.” Starfire interrupted. “Both of us were at fault. Things got out of hand and… well, I thought it would be best for the both of us to have some space.”

“Wait, you guys are taking a break?” Beast Boy asked, sounding a little concerned.

Starfire’s eyes widened, realizing what the changeling meant. “No no. I feared things would have only gotten worse between us if we continued to argue, so I decided to give Robin the space and not bother him about it any further, for a couple hours at least. I think we both need a little time to do the cooling down.”

The others exchanged looks. “Well, I respect that. You guys just do whatever it is ya need to.” Cyborg told Starfire. “We’ll be here if ya want us to.”

Starfire gave him a warm smile. “Thank you.”

The other titans carried on with what they were doing in silence before. It had only been about ten minutes when the door to OPS had opened again, and Robin had stepped out of it. The other titans looked up simultaneously and stared for a short second before Cyborg spoke up. “Mornin’, Rob.”

“Morning, Cyborg.” Robin said with a smile before he headed over to the couch and sat next to Beast Boy, who was in the middle of another video game match.

That short moment felt much slower to Starfire. She noticed how he was in his normal, cheery morning mood, acting almost as if nothing had happened last night involving him. Was she only hurting herself more for still being hung up on the whole thing? Robin seemed perfectly fine, and she felt as if she was looking too deep into it all. Confused as she was, Starfire pushed it aside from her thoughts. She’d talk to him later, but for now she needed to be present and ready for anything. Personal life aside, her and her friends _were _heroes after all.

The sun had now started to set over the ocean as the day had slowly begun its end. Things hadn’t been much interesting until crimes arose in the city well into the afternoon. Going on a mission with such a fallout the previous night had worried Starfire because she wasn’t sure how much it would affect her powers, but she was able to not let it get to her and was able to use her powers to help out with the crimes the titans had successfully stopped. The titans hung out in OPS for a little while after, with Starfire wondering when the perfect moment would come so she could be with Robin and privately talk with him to clear things up.

Robin hadn’t stayed in OPS for that long before deciding to leave the room. Starfire knew that this was the perfect opportunity, so she waited a few moments before heading out of OPS as well to find Robin.

Whenever he went off by himself, there were only two places he’d be in: his study room trying to crack a case, or in his room.She checked the study room first and was a little surprised to see that he wasn’t in there. She continued down the hall and stopped when she got to his door, which was closed. She knew he was in here.

Starfire stood outside of his room for a few seconds and hesitated on knocking. Did he even want to be bothered? Even if he didn’t or didn’t want to say anything to her, Starfire knew that she had to apologize for her part in the situation. It was now or later, and she certainly didn’t want the situation to continue longer than it needed to be. She held in a breath and knocked on the metal door.

“Robin? It’s Starfire,” she started. “I was hoping we could discuss what happened the previous night, if that is alright with you.”

A pause. Starfire tucked strands of hair behind her ear and exhaled a shaky breath, anxiously waiting his response. Maybe he still didn’t want to talk to her. She took in another breath and was about to say something else, but was cut off by the door in front of her opening with a whoosh. Robin stood at the doorway and his masked eyes met with her emerald ones.

They locked eyes for a second before he saw the features of her face soften. He saw the hurt in her eyes and how much their argument had affected her, causing his face to soften as well. He gently took hold of her hand. “Come in…” He said before he led her inside of the dimly lit room. Starfire followed behind him, wondering what was going to come next.

Robin led Starfire to the inside of his room and stopped at the edge of his bed, where they both sat at either end. Neither of them said anything at first, which had opted Starfire to try to say something first, however when she tried, she found her thoughts all over the place and didn’t even know where to begin. She was still angry and upset with what happened, but wanted nothing more than to reconcile with him and to put this situation behind them. Unable to take the brief silence, she forced herself to say something, but only ended up choking on her words.

“Robin, I…”

“Starfire, I’m sorry.”

Starfire straightened up, oddly surprised he was the one that got around to saying those words before she did. “What?”

“I said I’m sorry,” Robin repeated for her once again. “I’m _very _sorry, in fact.”

Starfire blinked away tears that quickly rolled down her cheeks. “But… I was the one who—“

“No, if anyone should apologize first it’s me.” Robin leaned forward and took her hands into his own. “Please listen to me, Star.”

Starfire inhaled a shaky breath and exhaled through her nose, awaiting on what he was going to say.

“I know I hurt you and I don’t have any excuse for the things I said.” He began. “None of it is true at all, and I really hope you know that. I feel awful because I promised you that I wouldn’t let being a hero interfere with us, but it hasn’t even been three months and I’ve already broken my promise. I feel silly that I just so easily reverted back to who I was before when we were arguing. I know I messed up, but I hope you can forgive me.”

“Robin no, i-it’s my fault as well.” Starfire responded. “I know you are the leader of the team and are in charge of all the titans everywhere, and I know that you have much more work to do than the rest of us, and I should have been more understanding. I know you also have other responsibilities to tend to and I should not have been so quick to judge you. I apologize as well, and I too hope you are able to forgive me for my mistakes.”

“Of course I do, Star,” Robin said as he pushed some of her hair to the side of her face so he could get a better view. “you know I could never stay mad at you.”

As he did this, Starfire looked back into his masked eyes and felt a small smile cross her face. To Robin’s surprise, she brought him in for a hug, in which he gladly returned. They stayed silent for a few moments. “I think we both did the messing up.”

Robin chuckled. “Yeah, we really did.”

Starfire broke the hug for a moment. “I do have one question, however.”

“Which is?”

“Well… in the morning when you first came out for the day, you were acting as if nothing had happened between us the previous night. From my perspective, it seemed as if you were just ignoring what had happened.”

“No, no, not at all. How could I?” Robin had pulled her closer to him. “I was so upset after the conversation ended. I hated how things were between us and how our night had to end like that. I guess I thought that choosing to not let it bother me was a good idea, but I really couldn’t stop thinking about it today.”

“I understand,” Starfire nodded. “and, truthfully I felt the same way as well.”

“Really?” Robin was a little surprised. “But, you didn’t seem upset, I mean, you looked pretty fine when we were on missions today, and your powers seemed to work just fine.”

“I merely just did what you did and chose to not let it affect me. I knew I would not be much help during battle if I let my emotions take over.”

Robin felt terrible. “Aw, Star…” This time, he was the one that initiated a hug, and tightly wrapped his arms around her. “I’m really sorry I upset you.”

“And I am sorry I upset you too.”

Robin rested his head on her shoulder. “I hate it when we fight. As silly as this might sound, I kind of wish we never had to fight again.”

“As do I, but unfortunately with relationships, especially with romantic ones, fights will occur. It is nearly impossible to prevent them from happening. However, if we were able to talk about it with each other instead of keeping our thoughts to ourselves, I believe that each fight that were to occur in the future will end up making what we have even stronger.”

Robin smiled. “I wouldn’t mind doing that at all. I know I’m not exactly a person who opens up about my feelings easily, but I’m definitely willing to try that for you.”

Starfire cupped his cheek and smiled. “And I am happy that you want to.” She leaned in and kissed his forehead, causing him to smile as well.

“Y’know, I was also thinking about something else.” Robin began.

“And what might that be?”

He rubbed the back of his head. “This might sound weird, but I thought that when it came to balancing hero life and personal life, it always seemed like it had to be fifty fifty... like I had to equally divide fifty percent into both of these big parts of my life.” Robin paused and looked back up at her with a sheepish grin. “I’m starting to think I was wrong.”

Starfire couldn’t help but giggle a little. She pondered on his words for a moment before speaking. “I understand how you came to that conclusion, Robin. However, you are not the only one who has the hero life to think about. I know how difficult it can be at times, having to put the effort needed into being a hero when the time comes while also maintaining relationships with those closest to you. It is not easy, but I think if we were able to put our full effort into us when the time calls for it, we will be able to overcome this challenge.”

Robin thought about what she said and nodded. “You’re right. I guess... we just need to put our full effort into us just like we do with being heroes, right?”

Starfire nodded in agreement as well. “Indeed. The goal is not trying to make our combined efforts one hundred percent, even if that is what it seems like. I can assure you I thought the same at some point. But if we both put our full one hundred percent into us, then we will be able make something even greater than that.”

Robin tilted his head slightly. “What will that be?”

Starfire thought for a moment, bringing the palm of her hand to her cheek as she pondered on his question. “Two hundred percent.”

Robin took this in then smiled contently at her. “That has to be one of the smartest things I’ve ever heard.”

Starfire hummed and couldn’t help but beam from the compliment. “Well, I hope I was able to at least make things clearer. For the both of us.”

“Of course you did,” Robin started. “I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.”

“And I would not know what I would do without you either.” Starfire replied as the smile on her face hadn’t ceased. “I suppose we both learned from this experience? I certainly have.”

Robin pulled her in close for another embrace. “I definitely have too.”

They stayed silent for a few moments enjoying the hug. After a couple more short seconds, Robin leaned in further and rested his head on her shoulder, humming.

“What?” Starfire smiled as she watched him, raising her hand to his head and stroked it.

“Can’t we just… stay here like this forever?” Robin spoke in a soft voice as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Starfire was now running her fingers through his dark hair. She giggled before responding. “As nice as that would be, you know that isn’t possible.”

“I know I know… it’s just nice like you said.” Robin paused for a second. “It’s just… really nice to be with you like this. In a way, I guess I always kind of hoped for this… y’know, before we were together.”

Starfire felt her heart beat faster at that sentence. “Truthfully I always hoped for it as well, but you know this definitely isn’t the first time we have been close like this.”

“I know, I’m just happy I’m finally able to. It feels… like it was worth the wait. I don’t think I ever told you that yet.”

“I understand, and after all this time I am happy to be with you like this as well.” Starfire told him as she continued with running her fingers through his hair.

Robin embraced the moment for as long as he could before he finally took note of his girlfriend’s racing heart. He couldn’t help but grin knowing he was the sole cause of that. He looked up at her with that boyish grin of his and stared into those gorgeous eyes of hers. “Heartbeat.”

A blush rose to her cheeks and Starfire finally realized how much her heart was beating. She looked back down at Robin as well and couldn’t help but grin at that point. “I blame you for it.”

Robin couldn’t help but let out a good hard laugh. “That sounds fair to me.” He said as he caught his breath.

The two of them laughed once more and further embraced the moment. The laughter faded and a peaceful silence between the two grew once more. They were happy to be together like this, and despite there being bumps along the way and potentially more to come in the future, they’d be ready to face it, and in the end, it’ll be worth being together, especially if after everything, they’d still able to share moments like this.

Robin’s head lay on her thighs as the two of them quietly shared the pleasant silence. “Hey, Star?” Robin tilted his head further back.

“Yes, Robin?” She replied as she looked down at him once more.

“I love you.”

Starfire felt her face grow warm and smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
